Otanjobi Omedetou, Nii-sama
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Mereka bukalah keluarga, tetapi jika mereka bersama, mereka layaknya sepasang kakak-Adik yang benar-benar cocok./Birthday Fic For Mayuzumi Chihiro/MayuKuro x AkaKuro/Overprotectif!Mayuzumi, Jealous!Akashi/Warn Inside.


**Saya kembali, Minna-san ! Ini adalah Fic khusus tanggal 1 maret, yakni Ulang tahun bagi Pemain bayangan Rakuzan : Mayuzumi Chihiro !**

**jika bias jujur, sebenarnya Author kalian ini sangat membenci karakter Mayuzumi, tetapi begitu banyak fic yang men-deklarasi-kan Mayuzumi sebagai kakak Kuroko,** **saya jadi suka karakter Mayuzumi (tentunya disaat iamenjadi kakak yang Overprotektif bagi Kuroko)**

**dan lagi, saya baru tahu ulang tahun Mayuzumi hari ini, jadi saya ngebut bikin cerita ii. entah kesalahan dalam penulisan apa yang ada di dalam fic gaje ini. tolong di maklumi.**

**saya harap Minnacchan sekali menyukai fic ini**

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya melangkah keluar dari kelasnya tak lama setelah bel tanda usai berbunyi. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi dirinya untuk membereskan semua buku-buku yang berada di meja maupun di loker-nya. Tanpa memperdulikan partner-nya, Kagami Taiga, yang tertidur selama pelajaran terakhir, ia melangkah menuju ke suatu tempat. Dimana seorang lainnya yang nyaris mirip dengan dirinya menunggu sosok sang _bluenette_ itu.

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Family, Friendship**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

"_Omatashe Shimashita_(maaf telah membuatmu menunggu), Mayuzumi-san !"

Pemuda berambut kelabu yang sebelumnya tengah memandang layar _flap_ ponselnya itu menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda tengah berlari kearahnya. Pemuda kelabu yang di panggil Mayuzumi itu segera menutup _flap_ ponselnya dan berjalan mendekati pemuda yang di tunggunya sedari lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Kau terlambat, Kuroko-kun." Protes pemuda bernama lengkap Mayuzumi Chihiro itu.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi ada sebuah kecelakaan beberapa blok dari sini, jadinya aku telat deh. Belum lagi aku harus izin kepada Aida-san untuk tidak latihan dulu." Ucap Kuroko. Mayuzumi sedikit terperangah dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Kuroko hanya demi bertemu dengan dirinya. Mayuzumi pun tersenyum kemudian.

"Aku senang kau datang. Dan bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak memanggilku 'Mayuzumi-san' ? dan bahkan kau tidak memanggilku '_Nii-san'_ seperti yang ku minta." Ucap Mayuzumi.

"Karena kau bukan _Nii-san_-ku, Mayuzumi-san !" tukas Kuroko.

Ya, Mayuzumi dan Kuroko memang bukanlah keluarga. Mereka tak lebih dari sekedar teman dekat yang tinggal sangat jauh. Tetapi semenjak Kuroko menjadikan Mayuzumi temannya, Mayuzumi sudah mendeklarasi-kan dirinya sebagai Kakak bagi Kuroko.

"Setidaknya panggil aku dengan 'Chihiro-kun' jika kau tidak mau memanggilku '_Nii-san'_." Ucap Mayuzumi.

"Haah… dari pada itu, apakah kau baik-baik saja datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto ke Tokyo seperti ini ?" tanya Kuroko. Mayuzumi mengerjap dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya asal seraya menggaruk pipi-nya.

"Ehm… aku sebenarnya sudah Izin kepada Akashi untuk tidak latihan hari ini. Sebelumnya Akashi menolak, tetapi aku memaksakan diri untuk menemuimu." Ucap Mayuzumi seraya tersenyum kepada Kuroko. Kuroko merasakan wajahnya memanas seketika. Semburat pink yang entah karena dingin atau rasa malu yang kini ia rasakan mulai mewarnai pipi pucat Kuroko.

"T-Tapi apakah itu tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu, kan ? kalau hari ini hari ulang tahun-ku ? jadi tentu saja hari ini sepenuhnya milikku. jadi ? Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat." Ucap Mayuzumi.

"Un." Kuroko mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Mayuzumi ketempat yang diinginkannya.

* * *

Hari kini mulai menjelang malam. Lampu-lampu kota mulai dinyalakan menghiasi gelap malam langit kota Tokyo. Hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit sepertinya tidak berpengaruh bagi beberapa orang yang tengah merasakan hangatnya kesenangan hati. Seperti yang terjadi pada dua insan yang tengah duduk di sebuah Café _La Folla_ yang menjadi langganan Seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di kota Tokyo.

Bibir pink milik pemuda kelabu itu bersentuhan dengan dinginnya bibir cangkir, kemudian ia mengesap Cappucino yang beberapa menit lalu ia pesan. Sementara pemuda biru di hadapannya tengah mengesap Vanilla Latte yang dipesankannya untuk pemuda biru itu. selain kehangatan dari Cappucino dan Vanilla Latte, ada juga dua piring Vanilla Cheese Cake yang sengaja di pesan oleh pemuda kelabu itu untuk mereka.

"Makanlah. Rasanya mengandung Vanilla, jadi aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukai-nya."

Senyum Mayuzumi sepertinya telah berhasil merebut perhatian Kuroko. Semu merah muda kembali menghiasi wajah sang surai biru. Tanpa aba-aba, tangan Kuroko mengangkat garpu dan memotong ujung kue yang lancip kemudian menusuknya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh _Senpai_(Kakak Kelas) Asal Rakuzan itu, kue itu memang mengandung rasa Vanilla yang dicampur dengan Keju dan krim.

"_Oishi_(Enak)." Jawab Kuroko yang masih tak melepaskan pandangannya kepada kue itu. Mayuzumi tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Andai kata mereka adalah pasangan kakak-adik, mungkin semua orang akan memilih mereka menjadi pasangan saudara tercocok sedunia.

Tlang!

Garpu yang di pegang oleh Mayuzumi berbenturan dengan piring putih itu setelah berhasil memotong kue di hadapannya. Keadaan kembali menjadi tenang, dan kedua pemuda itu sama-sama menikmati kue di hadapan mereka. Dan tak lama, kue itu lenyap seketika. Hanya serberkas remah dan krim yang berada disana. Mereka kembali mengesap minuman mereka.

"Kuroko-kun, aku punya satu permintaan di hari ulang tahunku." Ucap Mayuzumi. Manik biru muda itu menatap langsung ke manik kelabu itu.

"Apa itu, Mayuzumi-san ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Sebutlah aku '_Nii-san_' sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku." Kuroko mengerjap, sementara Mayuzumi masih tersenyum ragu kepada Kuroko.

"Maaf, aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Tapi karena…"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau. Kehadiranmu disini cukup membuatku senang kok." Ucap Mayuzumi yang langsung memotong kata-kata Kuroko. Ia sangat takut mendengar lanjutan dari kata-kata itu. Kuroko terdiam dan segera merogoh tas-nya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Hal yang dilakukan Kuroko menarik perhatian Mayuzumi. Detik berikutnya Kuroko berhasil membuat Mayuzumi terkejut.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou, Nii-sama_(Selamat Ulang tahun, Kakak)." Ucap Kuroko seraya menyodorkan kotak berwarna abu-abu dengan pita biru sebagai penghias.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mayuzumi bangkit dan segera memeluk pemuda biru di hadapannya yang berhasil membuat kotak di tangan Kuroko seketika terjatuh. Aksi yang dilakukan oleh Mayuzumi menarik perhatian orang lain untuk menatap mereka. Tetapi sepertinya kata-kata Mayuzumi membuat mereka manjadi acuh tak acuh.

"Mayuzumi-san—"

"Aku senang ! Aku senang sekali ! _Otouto_(Adik-laki-laki) !" Ucap Mayuzumi. Semburat merah serta butiran airmata terlihat menghiasi wajah pemuda kelabu itu. setelah beberapa saat Kuroko membiarkan Mayuzumi memeluk-nya, akhirnya pemuda kelabu itu melepaskan pemuda biru yang di peluknya.

"_Otanjoubi, Nii-san_." Ulang Kuroko seraya mengambil kotak yang terjatuh dan dilantai kemudian kembali menyerahkannya kepada Mayuzumi. Senyum samar terlihat menghiasi wajah pemuda biru itu, dan hanya Mayuzumi lah yang dapat melihatnya. Mayuzumi menghapus jejak air mata dan kemudian mengambil kado yang diberikan Kuroko untuknya.

"_Arigatou na, Otouto_(Terima kasih, Adik)…" ucap Mayuzumi seraya membalas senyuman dari Kuroko.

"Mayuzumi-san…" panggil Kuroko.

"Ah, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan _itu_ lagi ?" tanya Mayuzumi terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Karena kau bukanlah _Nii-san_-ku." Kuroko kembali mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Jadi ada apa ?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Apakah Akashi-kun dan teman-temanmu yang lain di Rakuzan tidak merayakan ulang tahunmu ?" tanya Kuroko. Mayuzumi mengerjap dan kemudian memandang ke layar _flap_ ponsel-nya. Sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk beberapa menit yang lalu.

* * *

_From : Mibuchi Reo_

_Sub : Datanglah ! X'C_

_Mayu-chan~ Kumohon padamu datanglah malam ini ke rumah Sei-chan ! jika tidak, Sei-chan akan membunuh kami !_

* * *

"kau masih memanggil Akashi-san dengan marga-nya ?" tanya Mayuzumi seraya tertawa kecil. Ia sudah tahu bahwa pemuda biru yang baru saja ia deklarasi-kan menjadi adiknya itu adalah pasangan bagi Kapten basket asal Rakuzan itu.

"_Mou,_ Mayuzumi-san… jangan mengalihkan topik !" Kuroko seketika cemberut.

"Baik, baik… Yah, sepertinya mereka mencoba untuk merayakannya." Jelas Mayuzumi.

"Apakah kau tidak pergi ketempat mereka ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Mayuzumi.

"Apakah itu tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Kuroko. Mayuzumi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada _flap_ ponsel-nya.

* * *

_From : Mayu-chan_

_Re : Datanglah ! X'C_

_Maaf, Reo-san. Aku sudah punya acara dengan orang yang sangat berharga untukku._

* * *

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku sudah punya acara sendiri." Ucap Mayuzumi.

"Begitukah…" Kuroko menatap Mayuzumi datar.

"lagi pula keberangkatan Terakhir Kereta menuju Kyoto baru saja berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu." Mayuzumi menatap jam di tangan kanannya.

"Lalu, kau akan tinggal dimana ?" Tanya Kuroko.

"semenjak besok adalah hari sabtu, bolehkah aku menumpang di rumahmu hingga besok ?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Boleh saja." Ucap Kuroko seraya mengangguk.

"dan bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu ?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Apa itu ?"

"Tolong pangil lah aku _Nii-san_ seharian penuh besok ! Kumohon !" Ujar Mayuzumi seraya menyatukan tangannya.

"_Kotowaru_(Aku menolak)." Jawab Kuroko.

"_Onegai_(Kumohon)_..."_ Mayuzumi masih tetap pada posisi-nya. Kuroko menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kuroko. Mayuzumi pun memandang Kuroko dengan bahagia sekali.

"Terima Kasih, Kuroko-kun !" Ucap Mayuzumi.

"Yah, semenjak hari ini adalah ulang tahun Chihiro-kun, maka tidak apa bagiku mengabulkan permintaanmu." Mayuzumi mengerjap. Ia melongo menatap pemuda biru itu. Apa yang dikatakannya ?

"Apa ?"

"Huh ?" Kuroko menatap Mayuzumi dengan bingung. Kemudian Mayuzumi pun mendengus geli.

"sepertinya aku juga harus memanggilmu 'Tetsuya-kun' mulai dari sekarang !" ujar Mayuzumi senang. Sketika semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah Kuroko.

"_Mou_ ! Hentikan candaanmu itu, Chihiro-kun !" dan perbincangan Seru itu terus berlanjut hingga perjalanan mereka ke rumah Kuroko.

* * *

Esok harinya, dimana seharusnya semua orang bersenang-senang, kini Beberapa Remaja SMA tiba-tiba saja menatap nanar dua orang dihadapan mereka. Tatapan aneh dan tidak suka terpancar dimata mereka. Dua orang yang tengah berbincang seru di lapangan basket yang di _Claim_ sebagai acara pertemuan mereka.

"_Mou, Nii-san_ ! Berhentilah menjahili-ku !" Seru pemuda biru dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya itu.

"Tapi Tetsuya-kun benar-benar lucu !" pemuda kelabu dengan nama Mayuzumi Chihiro itu kembali mengelus helaian surai biru milik Kuroko. Seketika pandangan kedua orang yang tengah bercanda itu teralih pada beberapa remaja yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya !" Ucap Mayuzumi yang kemudian menarik pundak Kuroko dari belakang hingga kepala Kuroko menyentuh dada bidang miliknya.

"_Domo_(halo)." Ucap Kuroko. Beberapa remaja, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah GoM(Generation Of Miracles) dan Seirin, itu masih terdiam.

"Kuroko… bukankah itu adalah Pemain bayangan, Rakuzan ?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah gelap, kagami Taiga, yang kemudian menunjuk kearah menunjuk kearah Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? dan kenapa kau bisa bersama Tetsuya ?" tanya sang surai merah terang yakni Akashi Seijuurou yang sedari awal melihat kedua pemuda bayangan itu sudah mengeluarkan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kemarin aku ketinggalan kereta terakhir menuju Kyoto, jadi aku menumpang di rumah Tetsuya-kun semalam." Ucap Mayuzumi. Seketika Akashi terdiam.

"Menjauhlah dari Kurokocchi-ssu !" Kise Ryouta. sudah mulai merengek sedih melihat kedua pemuda bayangan itu terlihat sangat akrab sekali. Yang dapat di dengar oleh semua orang disana hanyalah jeritan pilu dari sang model blonde itu.

"Menjauhlah dari Tetsu !" Seru Aomine Daiki.

"Kalau kau mencoba mengambil Kuroko-kun dari kami, maka…" Aida Riko, Sang _Coach_ asal Seirin itu, sepertinya sama tidak suka-nya dengan Akashi.

"Jangan ambil Kuro-chin…"Murasakibara juga mulai meluapkan amarahnya dengan aksi makan cepat-nya.

"Menjauhlah dari Kuroko. B-Bukan berarti aku peduli, tapi…" Midorima melirik Akashi yang sudah mengeluarkan Aura mematikan. "…ini berbahaya, _nanodayo._" Seketika semua orang disekeliling Akashi sudah Sweatdrop-ria di buat-nya.

"A-Akashi ?" Aomine memanggil Akashi dengan Ragu.

Tanpa menjawab panggilan Aomine, Akashi berjalan dengan tegas mendekati kedua pemain bayangan itu. setelah benar-benar berdiri di hadapan mereka, Tangan Kiri Akashi memegang salah satu dari kedua tangan Mayuzumi yang memegang pundak Kuroko.

"_Hanase_(Lepaskan)." Ucap Akashi dengan Aura mengerikan yang sudah membuat Kuroko Khawatir kepada nasib Mayuzumi selanjutnya. Merasa sedikit kesal, bukannya mengikuti yang diperintahkan oleh Akashi, Mayuzumi malah memeluk leher Kuroko dan menariknya menjauh dari sang Emperor. Membuat GoM dan Seirin semakin takut dengan keadaan Sang kapten Rakuzan itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya kepadamu, Akashi. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku." Ucap Mayuzumi. Tidak hanya GoM, bahkan Seirin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Oh, jadi kau berani menantangku ?"Setelah Akashi berhasil mengeluarkan guntingnya, GoM dan Seirin sudah kalang kabut mencari tempat perlindungan.

"Aku tidak akan takut, selama hal itu adalah untuk melindungi Tetsuya-kun." Ucap Mayuzumi.

"_Nii-san…_ Akashi-kun… kumohon, hentikanlah…" ucap Kuroko ragu.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Nii-san_ ?" tanya Akashi yang semakin memperkuat aura mematikan miliknya.

"Sekarang Tetsuya sudah menjadi _Otouto_ untukku. Dan semenjak Tetsuya-kun memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Chihiro-kun' maka aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tetsuya-kun'." Jelas Mayuzumi. Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan tajam.

"Kau menyebutnya dengan nama kecilnya, Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi, tidak terima karena hanya Mayuzumi saja yang dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya sementara ia sebagai pasangannya tidak.

"I-Itu… Akashi-kun…" Kuroko gelagapan. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jawab yang benar." Ucap Akashi.

"Akashi ! Jangan menakuti-nya !" Seru Mayuzumi.

"Apa !?" Akashi menaikkan volume suaranya. Dan perdebatan yang nyaris menjadi perang dunia ke-4 itu terus berlanjut hingga pada akhirnya Kuroko meneriakkan nama kecil Akashi yang mendeklarasi-kan akhir dari perdebatan tersebut.

[ END ]

* * *

Omake Part 1

.

"Ah…" seketika anggota Tim basket asal Rakuzan menatap pemuda bernama Mibuchi Reo itu dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Reo ?" tanya Eikichi Nebuya.

"Sepertinya, Mayu-chan akan memiliki pasangan !" seru senang Reo seraya memperlihatkan jawaban pesan singkat dari Mayuzumi.

TLAK!

Seketika anggota Tim Basket Rakuzan berjinggit ngeri begitu mendengar suara dari belakang mereka yang tak lain dan tak bukan di buat oleh Kapten mereka.

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat tidak enak…" ucap Akashi dengan aura hitam yang seketika keluar dari tubuhnya. Tim Rakuzan hanya dapat terpojok dan berpelukan bersama melihat aura mematikan kapten-nya itu.

.

.

.

Omake Part 2

.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan memberikan Tetsuya kepadamu !" seru Mayuzumi seraya menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan Akashi kepadanya.

"Memangnya kau siapa-nya Tetsuya hingga dapat berbuat begitu ?!" Seru Akashi tak kalah dengan Mayuzumi.

Sementara Mayuzumi dan Akashi tengah berperang seru, Kuroko(yang sengaja dijauhkan dari kedua orang itu) hanya menatap datar tetapi mancarkan kekhawatiran menatap Mayuzumi dan Akashi dari kejauhan. Cepat atau lambat ia harus segera menghentikan pertengkaran itu. sementara GoM dan Seirin seperinya juga berdiri tak jauh dari lokasi kejadian. Masih takut kalau-kalau nasib mereka seperti Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami (yang secara sengaja tidak sengaja, terkena serangan maut dari sang Kapten Rakuzan itu). Kuroko masih gelisah, hingga akhir-nya Kuroko mendapatkan ide yang ia ragu-kan itu.

"S-Seijuurou-kun, Chihiro-kun, Kumohon Hentikan !" Seru Kuroko dari kejauhan.

Seketika Akashi menghentikan serangannya, membuat Mayuzumi, Kuroko, dan GoM serta Seirin menatap sang Emperor dengan bingung. Detik berikutnya ia berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Kepala-nya masih menunduk kebawah sehingga tidak ada yang dapat menebak ekspresi Akashi sekarang.

"S-Sei—" Kuroko menatap Akashi yang berada di hadapannya dengan khawatir tetapi kemudian Kuroko dibuat terkejut begitu Akashi memeluknya secara spontan. Membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kuroko.

"Aku senang kau menyebut nama kecilku, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi. Kuroko membelalak tetapi kemudian ia bertatapan lembut mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut pasangannya itu. tangan pucatnya kemudian mengelus surai merah Akashi, membuatnya entah kenapa merasa nyaman. Tetapi kemudian Akashi merasakan pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Mayuzumi yang berekspresi tidak suka sekarang. Kuroko hanya menatap mayuzumi dengan takut-takut.

"tolong lepaskan Tetsuya-kun, Akashi." Ucap Mayuzumi dengan nada benar-benar tidak suka. Tak lama Akashi menoleh dan muali menyerang Mayuzumi lagi dengan karena Mayuzumi dapat menghindari-nya.

"Tidak akan." Ucap Akashi tegas.

Dan pertarungan babak kedua pun kembali terjadi. GoM dan Seirin kemabli mencari tempat perlindungan dan Kuroko ? Oh, dia sekarang sedang bingung karena ide-nya untuk menghentikan pertarungan sebelumnya sudah di pakai-nya. Dan lebih parah, kini Akashi memeluknya dengan tangan Kanannya sementara tangan lainnya mengarahkan gunting-nya kepada Mayuzumi. Kini Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah kepada waktu untuk menghentikan kedua pemuda yang memperebutkannya itu.

* * *

**Minnachan ! Gomenasai ! (Reader : Huh ?)**

**pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa saya malah bikin fic ini padahal ada 4 Fic KuroBas saya yang belum kelar ! Saya minta maaf... dan saya ingin memberitahu sesuatu**

**Information : **

**Echo - The One Who Whispering Of One's Ego- : sebenarnya Fic Chapter 16 sudah selesai dan tinggal di publish, tetapi sebagai permintaan saya, saya akan mempublishnya sekaligus dengan chapter 17. dan sebentar lagi selesai ! (setelah saya buat plot di banyak kertas, Kuromi Kisaragi Arc berakhir di Chapter 21 )**

**Time Travel : Uhuk ! M-Minnacchan... m-maafkan saya tapi di Chapter 10 ini, banyak kesulitannya (tidak juga sih). seperti para Readers(yang membaca fic Time Travel) tahu, Hanamiya menceritakan kejadian hilangnya ingatan Kuroko saat mereka Studyboard ke Kyoto, dan saya harus buka tutup Web mengenai lokasi-lokasi Kyoto (yang berhasil membuat kepala saya harus berputar 360 derajat) jadi kemungkinan chapter 10 di publih agak lama...**

**Zoetrope - Wheel Of Life - : sebenarnya Chapter selanjutnya bisa di selesaikan dengan lancer, tetapi Author tercinta(Huuek) kalian ini sedang buntu ide ! jadi saya minta dukungan kalian-ssu yo !**

**Shinkai City Underground (Deep-Sea City Underground) : Minnacchan ! Tolong bantu saya ! Saya sedang buntu ide ! sebenarnya jika saya punya kekuatan(tekad) lebih mungkin cerita ini sudah selesai ! jadi saya perlu waktu untuk berpikir untuk sementara !**

**Yak, itu saja (Readers : ...) **

**jika mau abaikan saja saya tidak apa QuQ**

**Yosh ! Tungguh kisah-kisah KnB selanjutnya ya !**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For Another Story ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


End file.
